fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
RPCE01
Emotional Reaction! Cure Carbon rises up! is the first episode of Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary. Synopsis The adventures of Pretty Cure begin once again, when Reiko realizes that she has a unique role in saving the universe from the Antimatter Project. To become Cure Carbon! Summary The episode starts out with a fairy named Lanthanum packing up her stuff in a burned out house. Once she is done she starts on her walk to the Nucleus, the royal palace of her kingdom. When she is inside King Pion sends her to the planet, Earth. With the mission to find four legendary warriors, called Pretty Cure and change the Antimatter Project. Lanthanum walks into a Photon Portal and begins her journey to Earth. Meanwhile Reiko is sitting in class listening to a lession on Antimatter. She is frustrated that she is learning about stuff she already knows. So she decided to start daydreaming about anti-matter. Trying to figure out if a Antimatter bomb exploded at different labs across the world how it could effect her. She starts getting more and more anxious when she figures out that even bombs far away could hurt her. The teacher notices that she is distressed and asks if she is okay. Reiko shouts no, and rattles of everything that's happening in her daydream. Reiko's teacher reassures her that antimatter bombs won't be exploding here any time soon and asks her if she would like to go down to gaudance. Reiko agrees and starts to walk down. Lanthanum is zooming through space, she sees that she is coming close to a window in Reiko's school. So she puts herself in a small ball and bounces through an ajar window then rolls out in the hallway. Reiko is walking along resting her hands on her head, to try and protect herself from any potential antimatter. When she sees Lanthanum in her ball on the ground. She picks her up and looks at it, she remarks that it is pretty and puts it in her bag. Then she takes a seat in the Gaudence office. After school she walks to her friend, Maki's house. Reiko is still a bit worried from earlar. But Maki reassures her and makes her laugh. Reiko, after feeling a bit better notices that Maki seems a bit down and not like her typical self. So she leaves Maki's early and goes shopping for a lightbulb that still has mercury in it. Reiko really wants one and she thinks that Maki would too since her best friend wants one. Reiko's search ends up being fruitless. Even after visiting every shop in Clover Pavilion none were located. As she is walking home, think that this is the worst day of her life, somebody calls out to her saying that they have light bulbs with traces of Mercury. Reiko flaps happily and walks towards they person who made the offer. In front of her is V1, with one light bulb in hand. V1 touses a Element Card that reads Na on it. And the light bulb transforms into a Posti. Reiko screams and runs away as fast as she can. But the Posti follows. Reiko and the Posti run laps around the neighborhood, as the Posti knocks down trees, lampposts and other landmarks. Reiko fakes a right and throws the Posti off her trail, reviled that it seems like she doesn't need to worry about the posti, she sits down on the sidewalk. When her break is interrupted by the cracking of wood. Reiko looks up and she sees the Posti wrecking Maki's shead. Reiko takes off running and screams to the posti to leave her friends property alone. She picks up a rock on the way over and hurls it at the Posti. The posti glares at her, and bombards her with salt. Reiko runs out of the way and strikes the Posti from behind. However with a swift kick from her enemy she is sprawled on the ground. Just as the Posti is about to stomp on her. Lanthanum's ball rolls out of her backpack, and Lanthanum bursts out, with a big purple glowing light. Both look confused. Lanthanum tosses her an Element Card and tells her to try this. The card forms a Reaction Pact, and Lanthanum urges her to put the card in. In a daze Reiko does and she transforms into Cure Carbon. She is quite confused and is afraid that she is having a hallaction like Maki. She takes a picture of herself and it's real. When she sees her outfit. She flaps and jumps excitedly because she loves her new clothes. She and the Posti fight for awhile. However no progress is being made. Till Reiko spots a garden house and remembers that pure Sodium explodes in water. She turns it on and sprays water all over the Posti, subduing it. Then Lanthanum tells her to swipe her Carbon card on the Raction Pact. She does and preforms Buckminsterfullerene for the first time. The Posti is destroyed and in it's place is an Sodium Element Card. Lanthanum tells Reiko that she is a part of a long line of Legendary Warriors called Pretty Cure and that she is needed to stop the Antimatter Project from destroying the universe. Reiko is unsure whether she can accept and carry out such a big responsibility, but is willing to try her hardest. Major Events * Reiko transforms in to Cure Carbon for the first time. * V1 attacks Reiko for the first time * Lanthanum, a fairy travles to Earth on a mission to gather up Pretty Cure and stop the Antimatter Project. * Reiko gains her Reaction Pact * Buckminsterfullerene is used by Cure Carbon for the first time. Characters Cures * Reiko/Cure Carbon Mascots * Lanthanum Villains * V1 Secondary Characters * Maki * King Pion * Reiko's Teacher References Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episodes Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementaryEpisodes